pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpaceBiscuit
Please use the show preview button instead of making several edits, if possible. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 08:39, 26 July 2007 (CEST) Ok. It's just my login times out before i get a chance to save. In the future i'll just preview, then cut and paste when im done. Hey, thanks for your work on Build:Me/N Energy Pause. However, in future, it's bad form to remove stuff from talk pages, even stuff already dealt with. Thanks! -- Armond Warblade 16:53, 8 August 2007 (CEST) : :-) no problem, will remember that SpaceBiscuit 00:24, 9 August 2007 (CEST) Lrn to PvX:NPA [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:46, 30 August 2007 (CEST) : Pfft i could say the same to you, but then you'd just ignore it. My outcry was a response to your offhand and unwarranted dismissal. I know the policy. Your latest comments on the discussion of that build show for the second time that you clearly do not. SpaceBiscuit 07:17, 30 August 2007 (CEST) have previously encountered bot teams in various places (eg HA, lut, tyria in particular) , but none confirmed in RA until today. :( what has happened to GW? makes for easy win, but no thrill of battle and no fun. :( maybe they avoid the euro servers ... maybe i'm just slow. :( this is the death knell of what was an entertaining game. why oh why did i pre-order EoTN? :( too many issues need to be sorted ..... hope you all can still have fun. 3 weeks of EoTN should be enough not to have wasted the purchase, after that it is most unlikely you will ever hear of me again. :( Firing up my warp drives and leaving vapour trails: SpaceBiscuit 10:50, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Quiting GW is bad and you will regret it for the rest of your life for the following reasons: *You might get interested in WoW and spend large amounts of money. *You might get interested in WoW and never see the sun again. *You might get interested in WoW and use "lawl" instead of laughing. *You might get interested in WoW and 100 other bad things will happen. *You might get interested in WoW and ____________ *Even worse: you might get interested in Runescape and forced into a life of chaos, regret, and emo cuts to teh wrist. *This counts as +3 reasons but costs -1 energy regeneration to maintain. *You might die from brain failure due to many hours of PvPing time that didn't happen. *You spent 2000 hours of your life on GW, don't stop now. You can make a world record or at least get some kind of title. *You might live as a n00b for the rest of your life if you quit now. *You will not witness the new age of Wammos when Mending gets a buff. *You will not reach the state of Extr3m3 Addicted-Ness to GW. This happens when you see a man bend down to tie his shoes and you yell, "Watch out! He's setting a trap!" or when you go to a funeral and try to raise a Bone Horror. *Your ancestors will be looking down on you and will be furious if you quit as shown here, here, here, and even here. It appears your ancestors were Wammos. *You will eventually get old and die unless you play GW and reach God Mode like this user did. More to come... feel free to add your own :) On a side note: The botters problem isn't as bad as you say it is. I haven't witnessed 1 botter in RA or TA during my 38 Gladiator Points. The only people I have suspected of botting were those advertising websites or doing other chat scams. [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 06:08, 5 September 2007 (CEST) lawl@viet [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 06:13, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Freely admit that the GW:EN title skills (vanguard, norn, dwarven etc) completely solve the PvP vs PvE skill balancing problem. Hardly matters anymore if they make sweeping changes to regular skills for whatever reason; downgraded from a major issue to a minor annoyance. Still uncertain about the bot thing, though in time as less and less people play it will probably be more common. Heros and hench are bots of a sort, the difference is that you know they are and expect them to be. PvP bots just water it down, much like playing Unreal Tournament offline. Already gave a way my store of ectos, so ..... hard to make a comeback. Need a break anyway. Thanks for the encouragement Viet :) The Ancestors would indeed be angry SpaceBiscuit 07:53, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Returned to have fun with GW:EN. other games suck more than this one. SpaceBiscuit 08:51, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :Cool you're back :D [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 02:26, 22 September 2007 (CEST) Don't blank talk page. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2]] (T/ /Sysop) 01:45, 31 October 2007 (CET) : but why? its my page and everything here is old news. its a waste of space. SpaceBiscuit 02:41, 31 October 2007 (CET)